


My Songbird

by simulare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulare/pseuds/simulare
Summary: "My Songbird, come back to bed."





	My Songbird

"My Songbird, come back to bed."

You froze where you were standing, unaware that Robin was even awake.

You tossed your gaze back at him, seeing him wrapped between the baby blue silk sheets with a mop of unstyled hair and dangerously sleepy eyes. He extended his arm outwards, and you blinked at his jewel-riddled fingers.

"I didn't mean to wake you, my Lord," you replied in a rushed and hoarse voice. You were attempting to be as quiet as possible.

"I'm only awake because I noticed my love was gone. Come here."

You stared between him and the door. Then over to the nearby window, which had the heavy curtains tightly drawn. It made you forget momentarily about how high up you were. You weren't used to being in the mountains, never mind in the sky.

"If someone finds us like this..."

"They'll say nothing because I'm the Lord of the Vale and you are my Songbird." He paused, his fingers outstretched further. "Come."

You were half-dressed still and admittedly cold. It would do no harm to crawl back into bed for at least a few more hours. After all, the sun had barely risen.

Robin pulled you in beside him as soon as you took his hand, causing you to emit a gentle squeak of surprise. He let out a husky laugh in response and your face flushed.

You recalled the last few weeks with a sense of fondness. Upon Lord Robin's return home from King's Landing, many workers from surrounding villages in the Vale were offered jobs at the Eyrie. You weren't going to turn down work, especially if you were allowed to live in a castle.

It was mostly uneventful, anyway. Due to the kitchens being full and your ability to play an instrument, you were placed in great halls to play droning tunes behind backdrops of noble families having dinner. You could barely complain but you were homesick often.

"What are you thinking about, little bird?" He leaned into your ear to ask the question. The skin on your back rippled slightly.

"About how we met," you admitted in a gentle voice.

"I remember," he said and you could hear his smile. "I barely noticed you when you played that lute. They always hid you away in the corners of the room. But when one of my guests - as drunk as he was - told you to _sing _something..."

Robin let out a pleased sigh as he reminisced. He held you a bit tighter, arms wrapped around your waist. You could've suffocated in his chest but you didn't really mind.

"You should sing for me now," he decided, burying his face along your jaw.

You laughed gently, your fingers brushing down the nape of his neck.

"Someone could hear me," you murmured. "Then what? Everyone will know you had a bastard girl in your chambers with the last name 'Stone'."

Robin took your face in his hands suddenly, with a strange look on his face. He seemed hurt. You searched his eyes.

"I don't care what others think, you know that. I love you and I'll always love you - from this day until my last day. Always."

You kissed him. Naturally. Even if there was something in your brain telling you he was lying, you couldn't shake the feelings you had for him. They weighed down on your heart in the best way possible.

"You better not be lying to me, Robin Arryn," you let out breathlessly. You were smiling still. "I love you too much for you to break my heart."

As if to prove his love to you, the Lord stretched over and picked up a chain from his bedside table, illuminated by candle light. You could barely see it until he put it around your neck and the pendant hung between your breasts.

Slightly puzzled, you took it gently in your palm to survey it.

It was a beautiful silver - cool to the touch - and twisted into the shape of a falcon. The sigil of House Arryn was staring back up at you, a singer and a bastard. It was enough to make you cry.

"I want you to keep it." Robin paused to shift your dressing gown off your shoulders. "And I want you to wear it."

He planted a kiss on your shoulder before resting his head back onto his pillow. He stared at you with a familiar fondness.

"Will you sing for me _now?_"

Half-asleep and an emotional wreck, you still managed to laugh. You nodded.

You sang a quiet ballad as your fingers pushed through Robin's soft, messy hair. You sang his favourite song - Jenny of Oldstones. He always said the story of Jenny and her Prince was reminiscent of your own love story.

He was fighting sleep to keep his eyes open and look at you. He always said you looked especially beautiful when you sang, but you just supposed that he was obsessed with your mouth...

The morning sunlight was slithering gently through the tiniest gap in the curtains as you finished the song. You looked down at Robin, still and silent with eyes shut.

"Are you asleep, my Lord?"

He hummed.

"Could you sing it again for me, little bird?"

Your fingers wrapped around the falcon on your necklace. You inhaled, holding your breath to listen for anyone in the hallway before repeating the soothing lullaby.

_"High in the halls of the Kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts..."_


End file.
